Memories Id Rather Forget
by Clare-Louise89
Summary: What if Lindsay left Montana for a different reason to in the show? A big secret that even Mac doesnt know about. How will she react when somebody from her past come to visit and all the memories return?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: What if Lindsay left Montana for a different reason to in the show? A big secret that even Mac doesnt know about. How will she react when somebody from her past come to visit and all the memories return?**

Lindsay walked into the office she shared with Danny and smiled at him actually doing his paperwork.

"Now theres a sight I never thought I would see"

Danny smiled up at her, "Hey Montana"

Lindsay leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek, she was just about to say something when she noticed somebody walking into Mac's office, "Danny i'll be right back"

Danny looked where she was looking and was about to reply but she was already gone and in the guys arms laughing, he couldnt help the jealousy he felt at that moment. He knew they had only been dating a few weeks but somehow the smile on her face whilst she was talking to this guy was heartbreaking and made him feel like he would already loose her.

Lindsay couldnt believe her eyes as she practically ran down the hall to him, "Andrew!"

Andrew turned round and caught her in his arms as she reached him, "Lindsay! What are you doing here? Not that its not great to see you but I thought you were in the Miami crime lab"

"Yeah im sorry I did briefly but got offered this position and it seemed so much better, anyway what about you? What are you doing here?"

"Well I spoke to a Mac Taylor about some similarities with had in cases and seems it looks like the guy in New York now I was invited to come help out with the case!"

"Thats great Andrew! Gosh Ive missed you so much, we have so much to catch up on, tell you what you got my number, call me later and i'll treat you to dinner?"

"Sounds good Linds, i'll see you tonight"

With that he bent down and gave her a kiss on the cheek, then knocked on Mac's door and headed into the office.

Lindsay walked into her office with a smile on her face, "Sorry about that Danny, I worked with Andrew back in Bozeman, he was my partner for three years"

"Thats cool Linds, I was wondering do you want to go for something to eat tonight?"

"Actually Dan I just invited Andrew for dinner, but you can come with if you like? I think you two would get on really well"

"No thats okay thanks Montana, you enjoy yourself, im finished shift anyway so call me later?" With that Danny left the officer and all but stomped his way to the locker room to grab his stuff, he didnt know why he felt this way, well he did but he wasnt about to admit it even to himself.

But deep down he was falling in love with Lindsay Monroe.

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: What if Lindsay left Montana for a different reason to in the show? A big secret that even Mac doesnt know about. How will she react when somebody from her past come to visit and all the memories return?**

It had been a month since Lindsay had turned down dinner with Danny in to go out with Andrew. In that time their relationship had unofficially ended. Lindsay didnt really talk to any of the team now unless she had to, and they had stopped asking why and trying to get her to go out with them. Danny spent most of his time outside work either drinking with Flack or spending time with a lady he had met at a local bar the week before, she didnt mean anything to him, afterall it was just sex, he couldnt even remember her name half the time. Just knew if he sent her a blank message she would turn up willing and waiting. He hated it, he sat looking at Lindsay most the time at work, but she never said anything or even looked back.

It was all down to Andrew, thats how Danny saw it, it was all his fault. But he couldnt prove it, as far as he knew Lindsay didnt even talk to Andrew much anymore either. It was as if she had just shut down one day and couldnt be bothered anymore, almost as if she was just going through the motions.

Andrew wasnt at the lab anymore, after the case had been solved he was no longer needed, but he stuck around. He took personal leave from work back in Bozeman and the only person who knew he was still in New York was Lindsay. She hardly spoke to him after he had told her his news, that another girl matching her description had also been attacked recently and had suffered the same loss as Lindsay had, after that she had simply shut down. Not that Andrew minded too much, at least he didnt have to hear her constantly talking about Daniel Messer anymore!

Lindsay was sat in the breakroom, spoon in one hand stirring her coffee and reading a file in her other hand, when her pager went off about a crime scene she needed to be at. She quickly made her way back to her office and shoved the file on her desk, she turned quickly and almost bumped straight into Danny, she hadnt realised he was even there.

"Sorry Danny" She mumbled whilst looking down the whole time and made her way past him.

"Lindsay! Wait up are you on your way out?"

"Yeah just got paged about a crime scene, young girl early 20s."

"Me too, can I get a lift?"

"Sure, i'll meet you in the garage"

"Thanks"

Lindsay waited in the passenger seat of the car for almost 5minutes until Danny made it down, he looked confused as he got in, "You not driving?"

"No im ok thanks, you can"

The drive over was really quiet and Lindsay knew it was all her fault. She didnt mean for any of this to happen, she didnt mean to shut him out. But it was all so much to deal with and it was just easier talking to Andrew, who already knew all the details. Although Andrew was staying with her, she hadnt actually said two words to him in almost two weeks. She just felt sick all the time and couldnt even eat anymore, she knew deep down she needed help but as Andrew had pointed out, nobody would understand.

They got to the crime scene and both got out and made there way over to Flack.

"Hey Flack, what we got?"

Lindsay just stood listening to Danny and Flack talk over the scene while Lindsay walked over to the body of the young girl, she had obviously been beaten, probably before death had occured. Lindsay recognised almost all the details around the scene and without standing or moving her eyes from the girl, she said outloud, "She was pregnant"

Danny looked down confused, he wasnt sure Lindsay had even been listening when Flack had given them that information about 5minutes ago, "Yeah about 13weeks"

Lindsay looked up shocked and ran from the crime scene, she needed to be sick.

**Okay I dont know about this one so please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: What if Lindsay left Montana for a different reason to in the show? A big secret that even Mac doesnt know about. How will she react when somebody from her past come to visit and all the memories return?**

Danny looked at Flack confused, who just shrugged, "Keep an eye on the crime scene and make sure nobody comes near Flack, im gonna go check on her"

"Okay man, but if she isnt well send her home, I aint catchin anything"

Danny just smiled and walked out the crime scene looking for Lindsay, she was behind the car being sick and once she stood up she grabbed a bottle of water out her bag, she looked really pale and it was only now that Danny saw how much weight she had lost in the month, surely that couldnt be healthy. He didnt believe it, he had been so wrapped up in being mad at her, he didnt realise how her health seemed to be suffering. Danny walked up behind her and put a hand of her shoulder.

"Montana if you dont feel well maybe you should go home and get some rest, maybe some food. You look like a bag of bones."

Lindsay turned and half smiled at him, it had seemed like forever since he used his famous nickname for her, "Im okay Danny really, just needed a bit of fresh air and will be good as new"

"You sure?"

"Yeah, im fine, how did you know she was pregnant?"

"The boyfriend mentioned it"

"So he's the dad?"

"I would assume so"

"Dont assume anything in a crime scene Messer, you not learnt that yet"

With that she smiled and made her way back over to the crime scene. Danny laughed and followed her over, that was the most he had seen her smile in weeks, and even that was only a half smile.

Two hours later Danny and Lindsay were stood with Sid, who was explaining cause of death.

"It seemed somebody didnt want this young lady pregnant. All the abuse seems to have been aimed at her stomach, Flack was right she was 13weeks pregnant."

"Anything under her fingernails Sid or something we can go on."

"Theres nothing" Lindsay spoke from beside him, "He thoroughly cleaned her, including under her fingernails right Sid?"

"Yes Lindsay, thats right, but how did you know?"

"We had a case or two exactly like this in Bozeman, about a year before I moved. Never found any clues and the witness couldnt remember a thing, but run DNA on the baby, im pretty sure her boyfriend wasnt the father"

"So she was playing away?" It was the first time Danny had spoken since Lindsay had.

"No, she was raped"

"How do you know for sure? If she was dead I mean?"

"The girl back in Bozeman, the first victim, she was dead. She survived but just barely, was on life support for almost a week though."

"Thats good then, we can get your friend Andrew to talk to her, you can ring him right?"

"He hasnt gone back yet"

"Then where is he?"

"He's been staying with me"

"Okay, well we can get somebody else to speak to the first victim again for us?"

"I've got to go to see Mac Danny, can you finish up here?"

"Sure, if everything okay?"

"It will be, thanks Sid"

With that she was gone. Danny made his way back to his office and almost bumped into Mac, "Hey Mac, you seen Lindsay? Need to talk to her"

"She's taken a few personal days Danny, im gonna assign Stella to work with you on this case okay?"

"Yeah, yeah sure, she okay?"

"Just wasnt feeling upto work at the moment, you know I cant discuss this with you Danny"

"Okay thanks, gotta go im gonna ring the Bozeman office"

"Why?"

"Because Lindsay mentioned the have an open case exactly the same as this, so gonna see what they gotta say"

"Okay, good luck Danny"

"Thanks Mac"

Lindsay walked into her apartment and heard the TV, which was good, she needed to talk to Andrew.

"Hey your back early, everything okay?"

"Yeah I took a few personal days, im gonna get out of town for a while, get some space, but you can still stay here?"

"Okay, do you want me to come with?"

"No im okay I just need some space, you thing your mate would let me stay at his cabin by the lake for a few days?"

"I would imagine so but I can ring him if you want?"

"Yeah please"

Lindsay walked into her bedroom and started packing, if she couldnt stay at the cabin she would just stop at a motel outside the city for a few days. She knew she should tell the lab her reasons for not wanting to work the case, but it wasnt something she wanted to admit, she didnt want them to look at her any different.

**Please Review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: What if Lindsay left Montana for a different reason to in the show? A big secret that even Mac doesnt know about. How will she react when somebody from her past come to visit and all the memories return?**

Danny was sat with Stella a week later, looking at the case files. They now had three victims, all the same ammount of weeks pregnant and all three babies had the same father, which meant this wasnt just a random thing. All three girl had been the same age and had all been in Montana just over 13weeks ago, which meant the killer had also been in Montana, probably lived there and had followed the girls back to New York, to finish off what he started. Danny had rang Bozeman the week before and they had promised to get back to him, but the case filed had been secured and wasnt allowed for just anybody to see. Danny knew what this meant, either the girl had either been under age and her parents had sealed the documents or the girl was now a cop, probably working in the Bozeman office.

He had also tried ringing Lindsay through the week to check she was okay but her cell was always switched off, which wasnt like her. He had gone by her apartment and the first three times nobody had been in, the forth time Andrew had answered the door and explained Lindsay had gone out of town to clear her head, why Danny didnt have a clue so he had just asked Andrew to get her to ring him when she was back, That was three days ago and he still hadnt heard anything, he was going to go back round after work he decided. He had ended his brief thing with Gemma, he remembered her name now, the day after Lindsay had gone on leave. He now realised just how much he wanted to be with Lindsay, he loved her and had to show her.

Stella looked at Danny smiling and couldnt help but smile herself, everytime somebody had mentioned Lindsay for the last week he had been smiling, she just hoped Lindsay got back soon and felt the same way about Danny. She felt horrible for how she had treated Lindsay the last month, something obviously had to be up for her to push everybody away and Stella was going to find out what, she came out of her thoughts when Dannys cell rang.

"Messer"

"Hi Detective Daniel Messer? This is Andrea Jones from the Bozeman crime lab, I understand you rang a week ago regarding a case file, Im sorry its taken so long but we had to get a court order to get the file unsealed, turns out the lady in question is actually a cop and went to great lengths to keep the file secure"

"I understand that Ms Jones, is there any way somebody from your team could try get a newer version of her statement for me please? I know its a lot to ask but with her being our only surviving victim we need all the help we can get..."

"I do get that Detective Messer but I think it would be easier for one of your collegues to get the statement, I couldnt track her down in any deparments, turns out so moved a year and half ago to the Miami crime lab, I just got off the phone with them and it turns out Detective Monroe transfered to you guys about a year ago..."

Andrea carried on talking but Danny couldnt speak or listen anymore. Lindsay had been the first victim? Thats why she didnt want to work the case? And how she knew all the details, including the rape? Oh gosh! Lindsay was raped!

**Not a long chapter but a cliff hanger!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: What if Lindsay left Montana for a different reason to in the show? A big secret that even Mac doesnt know about. How will she react when somebody from her past come to visit and all the memories return?**

Danny couldnt believe it, he hung up the phone with Andrea and sat staring at Stella for a moment, unable to say a word. He slowly got off his chair and calmly walked down the hall to Mac's office, Stella right behind him. He didnt even wait for Mac to shout him in, he stood pacing infront of Mac's office as the older man sat looking confused.

"Is everything okay Danny?"

"How can you ask me that? We've been working this case for the last week and waiting to hear about the first victim, but you knew! you knew who she was before! I mean you read our personal files so you must have known! How could you not tell us!"

"Danny calm down and tell me what your talking about"

Danny sat down in the chair next to Stella, who was looking even more confused now.

"Lindsay"

"What about her?"

"Why didnt you tell us she was the first rape victim back in Bozeman?"

Stella and Mac both looked equally confused now, but as the information suck in Stella looked more like she was going to be sick.

"Danny I didnt know!"

"What do you mean you didnt know!"

"It isnt in her personal file, theres about 6months missing and last week when she came to me she said a close friend had been involved and she shouldnt work the case, thats all I know! I promise Danny"

Mac picked up his phone and tried ringing Lindsays cell, which was still off.

"Mac you both should pop round to her apartment and she if shes back yet, if not she should be back Monday anyway"

Danny and Stella got up and left without another word.

They arrived at Lindsays in record time, Danny had been driving and broke almost every speed limit. They made there way upstairs and Danny banged on the door. Andrew answered after a few minutes, having just woke up.

"Whats the matter? Its like 7am"

"Is Lindsay back yet?"

"No shes not back for another two days, she rang me late last night and said she should be back dinnertime Sunday"

"Okay if she gets in contact can you get her to ring us at the crime lab, tell her we know what happened in Bozeman and want to know shes okay"

"I will do"

With that Andrew shut the door and rushed straight back into the bedroom packing himself a backpack. After half an hour he left the apartment with the keys to his rental. He got in and speeeded off.

Lindsay was woken back the banging on the cabin door and half past 8, she opened it and smiled when she saw Andrew, "Hey! Come in, everything okay? Thought you didnt like this cabin?"

"I changed my mind and thought about your offer, plus I thought I should warn you"

"What? Whats the matter?"

"Messer came round again, they know you were the first victim and want you to phone them."

Lindsay had been sat on the sofa for two hours just staring into space when she turned her phone on and dialled Dannys number. Andrew had gone out to the nearest store for some more food and wouldnt be back for a few minutes. Danny answered after the second ring.

"Lindsay!"

She smiled at his voice, it seemed like forever since she had heard it, "Yes its me, I heard you...came looking for me"

"Yeah look Lindsay I dont want to do this over the phone, anyway you could come back before Sunday?"

"I know you know Danny" She heard him sigh on the other side of the phone and knew he was probably running his hand through his hear, like he always did when he couldnt think what to say.

"Linds please, I dont wanna talk about it over the phone"

"Okay, ill be back by this evening, meet you for pizza?"

"7? At the Usual"

Lindsay smiled, "7 at the usual it is"

When Andrew got back a few hours later Lindsay had already packed, he stood watching her read for about 5minutes.

"Bit soon to be packing? Were not leaving for a few days?"

"Im actually going back in about an hour Andrew, I need to see them about the case"

Andrew walked over to her and as he sat grabbed her hands, Linds you dont have to go back, not today anyway. Enjoy your time off, please with me? I love you"

Lindsay looked straight up at Andrew shocked, she couldnt believe it, he was 20years older than her, the same ago as her mother and had always seem like a father figure to her and here his was telling her he loved her.

"But you cant...your Andrew"

Andrew leaned forever and kissed her, hard and passionately. Lindsay pulled back as memories overcome her and the reality of everything hit her at once, she stood up and backed away.

"It was you? You raped me? And you beat me into intensive care?"

Andrew stood up and slowly moved towards her, "Yes Lindsay because I loved you and when you found you were pregnant and said somebody had raped you it broke my heart, I loved you and you threw it back in my face, then you moved and I had to go to others, who looked just like you for my love, but even they didnt want me, so I killed them! You know I cant let you go now you know the truth"

**Please review**


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary: What if Lindsay left Montana for a different reason to in the show? A big secret that even Mac doesnt know about. How will she react when somebody from her past come to visit and all the memories return?**

**Thank you for the reviews guys :) I was gonna wait to upload this but couldnt wait hehe :D enjoy!**

Lindsay couldnt believe it, trying to get it all to sink in as she was backed up against the wall of the cabin. Andrew was her friend. How could he do something like this to her? She had always viewed him more as a father figure than anything else. He was the one that sat by her bedside everyday while she was in hospital, promising he would get the guy who did this to her, all the time knowing full well she had no chance because it was him. Tears escaped down her face as she looked into his eyes, eyes she no longer recognised.

"Why did you do it Andrew?" She barely heard the words that came out of her mouth in a whisper, but Andrew heard them loud and clear. Andrews eyes were locked on hers so he didnt noticed her hand press speed dial on her phone and connect to Dannys.

"You deserved it! You know how much I loved you and you wouldnt even give me the time of day, even Mark said you didnt put out so! If you weren't going to put out then I would just have to take it from you!"

"Then why make it worse? Why beat the baby out of me?"

"You werent supposed to get pregnant! You were meant to lean on me for support and fall for me so we could be happy together! Then when you came out of hospital and decided you wanted a fresh start, here in New York I knew we wouldnt be together, so I went for the others, such easy targets! But they all looked like you"

Elsewhere Danny was sat talking to Mac about the case when his phone rang, he picked it up but before he could say something he heard Lindsay ask why Andrew had done it, confused he listened for a minute before putting his phone on speakerphone on Mac's desk.

Mac looked at Danny confused but listened to the conversation, Mac got up and went to the door of his office and shouted for Stella to pick up where the call was coming from. When he turned around again Danny was pacing the room.

"We gotta do somethin' Mac!"

"I know, Stella's going to pick up where the call is coming from then we will send as much man power as we can over there."

"But I DID get pregnant Andrew! Do you know how much you put me and the other girls through! How much it hurt to know somebody could do that to me!"

At this point Andrew was looking her up and down and noticed the phone, "You b*tch! You tricked me!"

With that the line with dead as Andrew shot the phone out of her hand.

**Reviewwwwwwwwwwwws :D **


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary: What if Lindsay left Montana for a different reason to in the show? A big secret that even Mac doesnt know about. How will she react when somebody from her past come to visit and all the memories return?**

She gasped as pain hit her hand, he had shot her hand! She looked down at the blood and somehow found the strength to launch herself forward, taking Andrew to the ground with her! After what seemed liked forever, but had probably been a minute or two Lindsay stood up with his gun in her hands, and aimed it at him.

"Linds put the gun down babe"

"Dont! Dont call me babe!" Without moving the gun or taking her eyes off of him, Lindsay grabbed her phone off the phone and dialled Dannys number again.

"Linds! Is that you? Are you okay?"

Despite everything Lindsay couldnt help but smile at the sound of his voice, "Yeah its me!"

"Are you okay? Were on our way!"

"Good good, Andrews on the floor, I have his gun though"

"Okay good, did he hurt you?"

"Just my hand when he shot the phone away, he hit my hand and I dropped the phone, Danny hurry up please!"

Danny broke about every speed record to get to the cabin, Mac and Stella were in the car behind him and Flack was sat next to him. It took them a little over half and hour but they got there and as soon as they came to a stop Danny was out of the car and running into the cabin. Lindsay was sat on the couch watching Andrew, who was sat on the floor handcufffed to the radiator. As soon as she heard him enter Lindsay got up and ran into Dannys arms, only at that moment did she start crying, gripping at his shirt, he wrapped his arms around her whispering something in her ear.

Stella Mac and Flack came into the cabin. Mac and Flack went straight over to Andrew and after a minute managed to pull him up to take im to the car, Flack reading him his rights as they went.

Stella made her way over to Danny and Lindsay, "Guys im sorry to interupt but Lindsay we need to get your hand seen to"

For the first time since arriving Danny looked down at Lindsays hand as Lindsay nodded and followed Stella without a word.

**Review please xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary: What if Lindsay left Montana for a different reason to in the show? A big secret that even Mac doesnt know about. How will she react when somebody from her past come to visit and all the memories return?**

Two hours later Danny and Stella were waiting for Lindsay, they were sat in the hospital waiting room. Luckily Lindsay was going to be okay, she would have some scarring but other than that would be fine. She was able to go home as long as somebody stayed with her for a couple of days, Stella had volunteered. She was allowed back to work in a week but would have to stay in the lab for at least two more weeks.

Mac and Flack had taken Andrew in for questioning and he had confessed to raping Lindsay and brutually attacking herself, but he denied all other charges.

Lindsay walked out to Stella and Danny. "Hey"

Both pulled her into a hug, at different times. Stella smiled as Danny let go of Lindsay but her kept hold of her good hand, "I better go get some stuff from mine, Danny you be okay getting Lindsay home til I get there?"

"Yeah course Stell"

"And get some food maybe?"

Danny looked down at Lindsay, who was looking out the window, she still looked small and fragile, "Of course."

It was Lindsays first day back at work and to say she was nervous was an understatement, it felt like her first day all over again, but worse. Everybody knew about her personal life now and that scared her so much. She hadnt slept in 3nights, everytime she closed her eyes she was reminded of her rape, the beating and at the cabin. She had spoken to Danny everyday but never mentioned anything about the nightmares. She had eatin maybe one consisted of one full meal since Stella hadnt been stopping, she couldnt eat it made her feel sick. Danny had tried to get her to go out but she always made an excuse knowing he would make comments about her drastic weight loss. That was another reason she was nervous, how could she get out of telling the truth now she was back at work?

She walked out of the elevator, didnt know what to expect, but nobody even spared her a glance, she walked straight for Mac's office and didnt even notice Danny walked straight for her, paperwork open in his hands and he was reading. They bumped straight into each other, his paperwork on the floor, along with Lindsay.

Danny smiled as he held out his hand, "Woahhh Montana, I know its been a while but you coulda just said hi"

"Ha your funny Messer" She let go of his hand as she got up and smiled up at his. He smiled back but his smile faded when he took in her appearance.

"I thought you were eating again"

"I am" She couldnt even look at him.

"Dont! Dont lie to me, please Linds"

"Sorry" She looked down as she said this, ashamed. He gently used his fingers to pull her face up to his.

"Dinner tonight? My treat...we'll talk"

"Yeah, that sounds good...I better go see Mac"

"Okay, and Montana? Welcome back!"

**Review please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary: What if Lindsay left Montana for a different reason to in the show? A big secret that even Mac doesnt know about. How will she react when somebody from her past come to visit and all the memories return?**

Later that night Lindsay was walking home when Danny ran up to her, "Hey how'd you fancy Italian for tea?"

"I dont know Dan, Im really tired, I just wanna go home"

"No way, I dont think so, you gotta eat"

Lindsay sighed and looked at him, "Fine."

Ten minutes later and they were sat in a little Italian restuarant, Lindsay felt very undressed, it was like the kind of place you took somebody for a date, not just a friend from work. Danny ordered them both Penne Gamberetti and sat back expectantly looking at Lindsay.

"Okay so I havent been feeling too good, so what? Its not like my life has ever been straight forward and this is just my way of handling it!"

Danny gave her that smirk, the one that gave her butterflies inside, "Well now you got me so life aint gonna be straight forward"

"Danny you cant be with me ALL the time"

"Wanna bet?" Danny leaned over and took her hand in his, "Linds I cant bear to see you falling to pieces like this, let me help you please...?""

Two weeks later Danny and Lindsay were sat watching a film in her apartment, they had agreed to start seeing each other but keeping it a secret until they were both comfortable with where there relationship was going. They spent most nights together at eithers apartment, tonight it was Lindsays and she had gotten her way with a chick flick, therefore they had Dannys choice of pizza for tea. It was almost midnight when Danny noticed Lindsay had fallen asleep with her head on his lap, he smiled to himself and carefully carried her to her bedroom, he put the blanket over her and went into the bathroom to clean up.

He was half way through brushing his teeth when he heard a scream, at first he thought he was going mad until he heard it a second time. Dropping his toothbrush he ran back into the bedroom, he stopped in his tracks when he noticed Lindsay crying and screaming in her sleep, she was all over the place in hysterics. He ran over to the bed and pulled her into his lap, cuddling her and whispering into her ear that she was okay. After 5 very long minutes she started to calm down and opened her eyes.

"Danny?"

"Im here baby, im here"

"Where did you go?"

"I was just in the bathroom, Lindsay how long have you been having nightmares?"

"Months, since the case with the young girl, before everything came out"

"Why didnt you tell me?"

Lindsay just shrugged her shoulders, "I was scared?"

"Scared of what baby?"

"That you would think I was crazy"

Danny couldnt believe it, she was going through this all alone and he hadnt even noticed, "Is this why you stopped eating?"

"Yeah, im sorry I didnt tell you"

"Dont be sorry Montana, im just glad I know now so I can help you"

"Why?"

"Why, what? Why I wanna help you? Because I love you"

**Sorry its took me so long to update but comp wasnt working, this is gonna be the last chapter of the story, because i thought its a lovely ending, there WILL be a sequel up after i got a few of my other ideas written out :D please R&R **

**Clare xoxox**


End file.
